El destino lo eliges tú!
by Maria D'Jonas Araya
Summary: que estarias dispuesta a hacer por tu grupo favorito¿? averígualo y lee la nove  Tn
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: la historia es de Marilyn Jonas y con autorización de ella publico esta historia xD**

El Destino

tn: tu nombre

Jonas Brothers: tu banda favorita! (obvio..si no para que la nove..)

Denisse: madre de los hermanos Jonas

Paul: padre de los hermanos Jonas

Demi: amiga de los Jonas

Intro: tu eres una gran fan de los Jonas pero el que te encanta es Nick, por eso no te perdias ninguno de sus conciertos en tu ciudad(_), y

tenias todos sus CD, en una de estas giras, a tus amigas y a ti se les ocurrió un plan... algo que haría cambiar tu vida...

asi que fueron a al concierto, cantaron, bailaron, gritaron y lograste que Nick te tocara la mano... estabas muy feliz!

luego al finalizar el concierto,esperaste a que saliera todo el equipo de los jonas... por lo que debieron esperar mucho tiempo...

por lo que debieron entretenerse con muchas cosas... cantaron, se rieron contaron chistes, pero todavia no se veia salir en a tus estrellas...

despues de 2 horas logras divisar a tus idolos por lo que el plan seguia en pie, pero el plan deberia ejecutarse cuando estos subieran a su limucina, a ver que los jonas estaban cerca del lugar del plan tus amigas y tu se alistaron cada una es sus puestos y al ver subir a tus idolos encaminados hacia su hotel, comenzo el plan...

Tn: aii Dios que funcione..!

Narro yo: te pusiste a caminar cuando el semaforo estaba en verde y la limucina venia a toda velocidad...

en eso...

Pshhhhchxxxxhh!

**$·%&/(&%$""!**

fuiste chocada por la limucina de los Jonas...

Quedaste muy mal...

Los Jonas salieron a ayudarte muy preocupados!

Joe: mira la chica! esta sangrandooo!

**Nick te sostiene la cabeza..**

Nick: no te preocupes.. todo va a estar bien... :( joe LLama la ambulancia!

Joe: ok...

**llamada**

Joe marca 911

alo? necesito una ambulacia urgente!

?: relajece en donde se encuentra?

Joe: cerca del (en donde estubiron aciendo el concierto en tu pais)

?: Ok la ambulancia va en camino

Joe: la ambulancia ya viene...

Tn: (susurrando) nniick? Nick jonas?

Nick: si soy pequeña... no te preocupes la ambulancia viene en camino...

tn: nick te amo...

Nick: ... esta delirando...

tn: noo.. yo venia de tu concierto...

Nick: de nuestro conciertoo? **me estoy sintiendo mal...**

tn: te amo... si me pasa algo... quiero que lo sepas...

Nick: todo va a estar bien... no te preocupes... todo va a estar bien...

tn: me puedes cumplir mi ultimo deseo?

Nick: el que quieras..

tn: besamee...

Nick:...**es linda.. está así por nuestra culpa..**

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_¿que hará Nick?_

_Te besará..?_

_te salvaras de la muerte?_

_que pasara luego?_

_comenten y sigo**!_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::_

_Si te gusto la Novela deja Un Rewin en el globito de abajo c: de eso vivimos las Fieles Escritoras xP Gracias y el proximo capitulo se vienes #Cul kajskas Okno pero es Bueno _


	2. Chapter 2

tn: me puedes cumplir mi ultimo deseo?

Nick: el que quieras..

tn: besamee...

Nick:...**es linda.. está asi por nuestra culpa..**

tn: ...

Narro yo:

Nick se comienza a acercar lentamente hacia tus labios... tu no lo podias creer! Nick Jonas te daria un besoo!

cuando sus labios ser comenzaron a unir sentiste una descarga electrica, una conexion muy fuerte y no querias que terminase nunca...

Nick: **nunca habia sentido esto con nadie... y menos con alguien que no conosco..**

Joe le dice a Kevin: ... quee esta pasando?

Kevin: no lo se...pero mira!

Joe: hay viene la ambulancia!

el beso duro aprox. 1 minuto... y podria haber durado mas si la ambulancia no hubiece llegado...pero fue lo mejor que te paso en toda tu vida...

Nick: estaras bien, no te preocupes...

tn: gracias... x·x

Joe: nick creo que deberias ir con ella en la ambulancia

nick: si.. yo igual pensaba en eso.

Narro yo:

cuando se dirigian a la hospital, tu estabas inconciente, pero nick te tenia tomada de la mano... y no dejaba de acariciar tu cabello...

en un momento despertaste..:

tn: Nick? eres tuu?

Nick: si soy yo linda, todo esta bien solo aguanta... se fuerte (mientras una lagrima cae por su mejilla)

tn: porque lloras Nick?

Nick: es que en el momento en que te bese... sentí algo muy fuerte dentro de mi... algo que no habia pasado nunca... con nadie, con escepcion de ti..

tn: en serio? (dijiste en un suspiro)

Nick: si... pero luego hablaremos de eso, ahora tienes que resistir hasta llegar al hospital, falta muy poco (apretando un poco mas tu mano)

tn: eres hermoso...x·x

Nick: descansa y no gastes tus fuerzas en mi...

tn: Haria lo que fuera por ti..**osea me tire contra su autoo! que mas podria hacer por el**

Nick: estamos llegando.

Doctor: llegamos, ahoras nick baja por la puerta del costado mientras sacamos a tn por la puerta de atras

Nick: ok

cuando ibas a entrar a pabellon (sala de operciones) nick te dio un beso en la frente y dijo:

Nick: te voy a estar esperando... tenemos una conversación pendinte! :)

tn: (susurrando) espero volver...

Nick se fue a la sala de espera, y cuando llego estaban sus hermanos sentados:

Joe: como esta?

Nick: nose... acaba de entrar a pabellon

Joe: te preocupa ella?

Nick: y a ti no?

Joe: me refiero a que si TE IMPORTA ELLA"^·^

Nick:...

Joe: y? te gusta?

Nick asintió... pero no dijo nada...

Joe: como te puede gustar una persona que consiste hace... nose 1 hora?

Nick: cuando la bese.. senti algo muy fuerte! como si ella fuera un iman y yo un metal... no me quiero separar de ella!:(

Joe: Waaw! nunca te vi asii broo! estas enamoradoo! esto si es amor a primera vista!

Nick: ella dijo que me ama... pero nose si a "Nick JOnas" o a mi...

Joe: tendras que esperar a que despierte...

Depronto llega el doctor y pregunta:

Doc: Quien esta con Tn?

Nick: yo!

Doc: la paciente esta estable, logramos detener la hemorragia, ella debe quedarse una semana aqui. Si quiere puede pasar?

Nick: (respirando profundo) aqui voy!

Joe: exito broo!

Nick: gracias, es lo que necesito en este momento...

Nick entro a la habitacion y te miro... solo te miraba...

tn: que tengo?

Nick: nada solo ... tengo que preguntarte algo...

O:! ke te preguntará?

te seguira keriendo?

se tendra ke ir?

comenta y sigoo!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_GRACIAS POR LEER ENSERIO SE LES AGRADECE LOS COMENTARIOS :) SON MUY LINDAS ;) Y PORFAVOOOOR RECOMIENDEN NUESTRA HISTORIA :) GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO _


End file.
